Flickering Memories Shattered Dreams
by karma mendoza
Summary: Let's put ourselves in Susanne Modeski's place. REVAMPED please rr


Title: Flickering Memories, Shattered Dreams Rating: PG Email: traci98503@yahoo.com Spoiler: The X-files: "Jump The Shark." Flashbacks: The Unusual Suspects, Three Of A kind. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Never Did, Never Will. Archive: Don't care. Just let me know. Summary: let's put ourselves in Susanne Modeski's place This is my first cannon piece, please be kind, point out any errors. --------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Timmy Landau is arrested, Byers swipes an apple from the Casino Buffet. Him and Susanne Modeski sit under a tree, playing a fortune telling game, by picking out the seeds. Byers: one I love Susanne: two I loathe Byers: three I cast away. Susanne: Four, I love with all my heart. Byers: Five, I love, I say. Susanne: Six, he loves. Byers: Seven, I love. Susanne: Eight, He'll marry Me. Nine, he comes. Ten, he tarries. Eleven, he courts. Byers: 12, we marry. Susanne: Thirteen, We quarrel. ------------------------------------------------------- Baltimore MD Present Day.  
  
  
  
Susanne Had had been Out of the country for several months  
  
She finally got the ok, to finish her research in Maryland. She Thought of Byers first, he would be excited to see her again. She admitted to herself it would be nice to see him again too. She logged onto her computer  
  
To: JFByers@aol.com From: Hollymod5@aol.com John Great news, I am going to stay in Maryland, for a while working. Let's get together soon. Love Holly.  
  
She smiled to herself as she pressed the send button. Her smile faded quickly, as she saw the following message  
  
Problem: JFByers is not a known user. She didn't understand it. Did He change email accounts? Remembering the backup account she sent the same letter there. "This will do it," she thought. She busied herself with other things. She went back to her computer and opened her mail. There was the letter sent back. Mail daemon: message undeliverable.  
  
Now she was stumped. Getting off line she called him only to get a curt: "We're sorry, the number you are calling has been disconnected or is no longer in service, if you feel you've reached this recording and error: please check the number and try your call again." She was Stunned as the curt message continuously repeated itself.  
  
She went for a drive, to clear her head. Where was john? Memories started flooding back to her --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Maryland 1989: Where they first met. He was so good looking. With his bowl of buttons, "Would you care for a button?" He asked her.  
  
Later over coffee he agreed to go online, to help her find the daughter; she knew she didn't have  
  
When he told her, his name was john. She had to think of a name for herself.  
  
. She already told him, her daughter's name was Susanne, and she quickly scanned the table and came across a packet of sugar. "Holly." "Just like the sugar." John responded  
  
She thought she was caught for sure, then Byers smiled and said "Funny."  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe the hell he went through for her, he even went to jail for her. The worst memory hit as she was coming upon the warehouse. How tenderly he kissed her, she telling him and his friends they weren't paranoid enough, then being snatched away from him and thrown into a Car.  
  
Present day:  
  
When she got to the warehouse Jimmy and Yves were sitting outside. Yves stood up and eyed her coolly. "You must be Susanne Modeski.  
  
Susanne confirmed her assumption. " She cleared her throat. "I'm looking for John Byers .Is he here? Jimmy and Yves looked down at the ground, avoiding her question and her gaze.  
  
"Can you take me to him?" Susanne being unable to keep the panic from rising in her throat. They exchanged glances, finally they came to a silent agreement.  
  
Yves stood up "Yes we can." She went inside for a moment and came back out. Yves and Jimmy got into Yves' car.  
  
Susanne got into hers. As she followed them more memories came flooding back.  
  
Las Vegas 1999  
  
The day she saw him outside her hotel room. He was obviously up set when he spoke.  
  
"ten years I saw you, being thrown into a car, kidnapped right in front of me." "did, that not happen, did I dream all of that?" She replied coldly, " It happened, but things got better." After Closing the door , she couldn't believe she talked to him that way. The words haunting her, stabbing her in the heart. Then the confrontation in his room.  
  
The hurt in her voice, when she spoke  
  
" I've thought about this moment, so many times, all the things; I wanted to say to you, if I ever saw you again."  
  
And just before she was leaving for the airport. Touching his face, " Come with me."  
  
  
  
Present Day:  
  
  
  
Their car in front of hers, pulled into a tree-lined drive away  
  
They took her to a section; once they got out she turned  
  
She stared twice at the headstone.  
  
In loving memory.  
  
Friend, Son, Hero. John Fitzgerald Byers November 22 1963- April 21 2002. Susanne stood there in shock. Yves came forward " He died saving his country from a deadly virus. She pulled a small envelope from her purse and handed it to her. Feeling the contents, she opened it quickly Spilling the contents into her hand. Her worst fear was confirmed. In her hand laid a gold wedding band.  
  
Clutching the ring, she fell to her knees in front of His headstone, sobbing. Byers: (voiceover) Fourteen, we part Susanne: (voiceover) Fifteen, we die of broken hearts.  
  
Fortune telling game From Telling Fortunes Love Magic, Dream Signs And other ways to learn the future By Alvin Schwartz Copyright 1987  
  
Used without permission. 


End file.
